


Sunkissed Morning

by BrigidTheFae



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Morning Sex, Post-Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrigidTheFae/pseuds/BrigidTheFae
Summary: Kagome just wanted a kiss. She wasn't counting on her husband kissing her everywhere but where she wanted, but she wasn't going to complain - too much. Part of the Making Waves universe and written for the IY Sugar and Spice Event on tumblr
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37
Collections: Inuyasha Sugar and Spice 2021





	Sunkissed Morning

Kagome rolled onto her stomach and let out a sigh through her nose. The sun was starting to come up, and for some godforsaken reason, the master bedroom was set _just so_ the morning rays would shine through that big window. If she'd have thought about it, the placement of the bed should have been a clue that this would happen.

If she'd had been a smarter woman she'd have closed the damn curtains the night before and this wouldn't be a problem.

Though…that was the _last_ thing on her mind last night.

It was too occupied by what the merman's hands were doing to her, or where his lips landed on her body. She couldn't help the feeling of delight that coursed over her as she thought about the night before.

Their _wedding_ night.

Kagome folded her arms over her pillow, turning her head away from the glare of the window to look at her husband. _Husband_. She couldn't believe it. All of the ceremonial pretense, all of the planning, even standing up before their friends and family and declaring that they were the one hadn't sunk in as deeply as it did at that moment. Inuyasha was her husband.

It was surreal.

When she was a kid, she never imagined that she'd get to be lucky enough to have the kind of happiness that her parents shared. The older she got, the more that she noticed that her choices were limited to the island they lived on unless she chose to move to the mainland. That would have meant leaving her family, as well as Inuyasha. He'd become a closer friend than the girls she had known since her preschool days in only a couple of years, so she couldn't imagine leaving him behind. And then…then she'd started to notice that she felt…different…around him. Looking back on it, she couldn't believe how stupid she was for not noticing it for what it was sooner. Granted they were teenagers, but to be fair he hadn't given any indication that he liked her either.

They were both equally stupid. Too scared to say that they wanted something else for fear of being rejected. She had to wonder if he'd have made a move the day she told him she was moving out of her parents' house if she hadn't told him first. Though, as excited as she had been to give him the news, she might have if he hadn't.

"Mornin'."

She blinked, realizing that she had become lost in thoughts as she watched Inuyasha sleep. Kagome smiled, resting her cheek on her arms. "Morning. "

Inuyasha stretched, turning onto his side. He had woke up to the sun blaring through the window, but it was the woman lying next to him that had taken his attention. Messy dark curls fell across a bare back, teasing the tattoo across her shoulders. The covers had bunched about her waist, only making the curve of her bottom more pronounced. The light from the window added to the vision next to him.

"What's got you grinning like that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he grinned more. "I'm just thinking about how lucky I am that you're my wife."

"I thought I was the lucky one," she laughed.

He shifted, not bothering to pull the covers back up as they slipped to his waist. "I say _I'm_ the lucky one because if my mother hadn't suggested that I come up to land to build friendships, I might never have met you that day."

Kagome blew a raspberry, making him laugh. "You're lucky? That's _me_ , bud. You were the one to come to my defense that day, remember? If you weren't there there's no telling what those boys would've done."

"Good thing I was there. What if one of them would have decided to ask you out years later?"

"I doubt that."

"It's their loss," Inuyasha stated. "Cause I sure as hell ain't letting you get away."

She couldn't help but roll her eyes. No matter how many times she tried to say otherwise, he always had a retort for her views of herself. He'd been doing it for years and had gotten pretty good at diffusing her mood when it started to drop, she had to admit. "I still say I'm the lucky one," she replied. "Because I don't know what I'd have done without you, Inuyasha."

His eyes shifted for a second, picking up on the undertones of her statement. "I don't know what I would have become if I didn't have you." It was the truth, and they both knew it. There had been something missing with each of them, even as small kids and their meeting was the start of filling that space. They complimented each other as friends, which made falling in love with the other all that much easier.

Kagome felt the tip of her nose burn, and she nuzzled the crook of her arm to chase the feeling away. She didn't want to cry – it was their honeymoon for crying out loud! She wanted to enjoy this, not be weepy and have Inuyasha panicking over her. Actually… she wanted him over her for a whole other reason… "Oh just…shut up and kiss me already."

She was glad that Inuyasha hadn't hesitated to lean over her; she thought he'd back out for fear of morning breath. It wasn't like it hadn't come up before. And truth be told, after the things he had done with his mouth the night before, if she wasn't backing away he certainly had no reason to.

So when his lips dropped a chaste kiss to her _cheek_ she was disappointed.

Then her other cheek.

And then her jaw, moving up to that ticklish spot beneath her ear.

"Inu?"

"Mmhm?" he hummed, peppering kisses down the length of her neck.

"What are you doing?"

"I thought it was obvious," he said, raising his head from her shoulder.

"I said kiss me."

"And I am," he replied cheekily. "I'm showing you just how lucky I am to have you in my life, 'Gome. A kiss on the lips won't cut it."

Yep, too cheekily for that early, she decided. It was hard to be irritated at him for long though, what with his lips blazing a trail back up her neck to leave a mark over that sensitive spot beneath her ear. She squirmed against him until he pinned her wrists to the bed. When he began to move back down, she huffed. She wanted a kiss, dammit, not a hickey on her neck!

Okay, it wasn't that she _didn't_ want a hickey there – wait – why was she fighting this again?

Inuyasha knew the moment she gave in when she stopped pushing against his hold. It was a good thing, he thought, leaving another mark on the underside of her breast because he needed to let go of her hands the further down her body he went. It didn't stop her from squirming under his touch, but that he didn't mind. It was like he was always finding new places on her that were ticklish.

Like her hips. There was one spot in particular that set her off, and it was next to impossible to find every time. It eluded him and it drove him mad.

"Are you trying again?" she asked through barely contained laughter.

The merman bit down on her skin and growled, making her laugh out loud. "I'm gonna find it again," he warned, dropping his chin on her stomach. At least the view between her breasts from this angle was nice. "You just wait, 'Gome. You won't be laughing when I do."

Kagome tried to reign in the giggles, but that pouting expression had her snorting, then squealing when Inuyasha blew a raspberry just beneath her belly button. "Rude!"

"Serves you right."

"Not my fault you can't find that spot-" she gasped when Inuyasha grasped her thighs and opened her to his view. He wasn't playing around now. Lips and teeth were working their way up the inside of her left thigh, stopping only to add more marks. Behind the knee, inner thigh…even at the juncture where her thigh started. It had her gripping the sheets beneath her, bracing herself for what she knew was coming.

Or so she thought.

Inuyasha still held her thighs open, sitting back on his heels, and _watched_ her.

"Are you kidding?" she breathed. Every other time since they had first started having sex he never hesitated to go to town down there. "Really?! You get me this far and you _stop –_ "

"Can you blame me for admiring the view?" Inuyasha grinned as the blush spread across her exposed skin. It was the first morning he woke up next to his _wife_ – yeah he wanted to take in the view and savor it. The flushed expression and the way she was chewing her lip. The bedhead that'd she'd shriek about once she saw her reflection. The soft curves of her body that he loved to trace… the way her thighs looked in his hands, opening herself up to him…

Fuck it. He dove, keeping her thighs open as he took his fill. Kagome bucked underneath him, and the noises she made were beautiful. Better than any songs the birds sang in the morning.

Inuyasha didn't consider himself a sex god by any means. He knew his stamina needed some work still – okay maybe a lot, in his opinion. He knew he didn't have all the moves perfected that could make Kagome's eyes roll back; though figuring out which ones did that was half the fun. There was one thing that he could do with confidence, and that was making his wife levitate off the bed.

It didn't matter if he was tickling her, teasing her with his fingers, lips – or tongue, as he was currently doing – it always had Kagome begging for his touch. Even when she couldn't talk, she let him know what she liked. If she pushed his head down, it meant to keep going right there. If she started tugging on his hair, it meant she wanted him to move this way or that. If she clamped his head between her thighs – well that could either be an accident in the heat of the moment, or a sign for him to stop teasing her clit before she kicks him off the bed.

Which, to be fair, the first time it happened he had _no idea_ that it could be overstimulated. Kagome had been too far gone to tell him to stop, and he'd assumed the scream as she came was a good sign. Getting kicked backward off the bed had been an experience, and it confirmed two things. That she was still as flexible as hell, and she could kick like a mule.

In short, _worth it_.

The merman was thanking his foresight to hold onto Kagome's thighs for that very reason as he brought her to the edge – and stopped.

No way in hell was he getting kicked this morning.

Kagome nearly shrieked when she felt cool air brush her heated skin as he pulled away. Lazy morning sex wasn't uncommon for them, but Inuyasha was in some kind of mood to just – what the hell was he thinking?! "Why did you stop?!" she huffed, pushing herself up on her elbows to shoot a glare at him. Though the effect was lost when she was achingly horny and glaring at him between the thighs he still had a hold of.

He was _grinning_.

The ass.

But…she did love him. Hell, she _married_ him. But he was still an ass.

And the second that he loosened his grip on her thighs, she was putting him in a headlock.

Inuyasha was trying not to laugh at the glare she was giving him. Being all but bent in half and having her legs held open did nothing to convey the fear of god she was trying to instill in him for not finishing eating her out. He always thought she was cute when she was riled up. Somehow, being half awake and on the edge of an orgasm that she'd been denied made her sexy as hell. "Did you ever think," he said slowly, letting go of her legs so that he could crawl over her, "that when I make you come, I want to be buried inside you Ka-Go-Me?"

He expected her to gasp, to call him out for being gutsy and trying to talk dirty more – not feel her leg wrap around his hip right before she flipped him on his back. Not that he was complaining of course. He could feel the wetness coating his cock as she straddled him.

Kagome leaned forward, placing her hands on his chest. She couldn't believe that had worked, but she couldn't put stock in being able to catch him off guard like that again. "And did you ever think," she mimicked, dropping a kiss to his nose, "that your wife wouldn't be against both?"

"It's too early to think about more than once."

She scrunched her nose up, rocking back on her heels. It took everything in her not to react to the delightful feeling of rocking against him, even as he let out a deep groan. "It's not that early," she mused, leaning to grab her phone from the bedside table. It meant more friction with each movement, but in her opinion, it was payback for all of the teasing he had done to her. Let him stew in it for a minute, even if it meant that she was torturing herself in the process.

"The fuck, 'Gome? Are you _seriously_ checking your phone?!"

"It's barely seven, and yes I am." She slid the device back on the table, resuming her position and crossing her arms. "Serves you right."

"What?"

"That's what you get for not getting me off."

"So you're going to sit on me like a damn rocking horse?!"

Kagome shrugged. "No, if I was going to sit on you like a rocking horse I'd do this…" Her words trailed off as her hand fell to his stomach, bracing herself as she rocked her hips forward and making both of them gasp at the sensations.

Inuyasha knew at that moment that she was trying to kill him. She was already so wet that it didn't take much effort to grind against his cock. All she'd have to do is shift just a bit, and he could slide into her. If only she'd do that, instead of just gyrating on his lap. His lack of restraint was going to be the death of him if she kept this up.

"I'm sorry I teased you 'Gome," he choked out when her movements became more exaggerated. "…but I…please fuck can I at least be _in_ you here soon?"

It was mean, she knew, but the little rotation she did with her hips _did_ make his eyes roll back, and that felt justified. As it was, she was back to the edge again herself, so she knew this wouldn't last long.

Kagome leaned forward, bumping her nose against his, and asked "Only if I can get my kiss?"

The merman's eyes snapped back to hers, almost crossing as her words sunk in. A kiss? _A kiss?!_ That's the cause of this torture?! Fucking hell, if all his wife wanted was a kiss, he was going to kiss her! He cupped her face in his hands and slanted his mouth over hers, pouring as much passion into it as he could.

While she had him distracted, Kagome braced her weight on one arm as she raised her hips and used her free hand to guide him into her. Feeling her walls grip him as she settled back into position had both of them moaning in the kiss.

It was slow, it was wonderful, and it was just what they needed.

She rocked back onto her heels as his hands moved to her hips. Kagome shook her head at him when he started to move; she wanted to be the one in control this time. For added measure, she swiveled her hips in the same manner as she had earlier, and instantly his fingers went slack. There was no way he was taking this from her, after what he'd done, and from that groan she just heard he didn't mind either. Kagome placed her palms flat on his chest again, pushing against him as she ground her pelvis against his and hitting that sweet spot that made her arms shake.

Inuyasha's grip returned, not to move her off of him, but to steady her as he thrust upwards. He wasn't getting as much movement as he wanted out of this, but he was so close to blowing that he didn't care. Kagome was clenching him so tightly that he knew she was just about there herself. He could feel the telltale signs of his release, and his thrusts became more erratic. His fingers dug into her hips with a vice-like grip as she pulled him over the edge, tumbling after him seconds later.

Kagome dropped against his chest, struggling to catch her breath. She turned her head to the side, listening to his rapid heartbeat as his arms came up to circle her back.

"You know," she felt the rumble in his chest as he spoke, "if you just wanted a kiss, all you had to do was ask."

"I believe I did," she hummed. "You were the one that ignored me."

"I did no such thing."

She turned to look at him, dropping her chin on her hands that draped across his chest. "You kissed me everywhere _but_ my lips!"

Inuyasha lifted his head to look at her. "Okay, but I _did_ kiss you on the _lips-_ "

"Don't be cute," Kagome cut him off. "You know exactly what I mean."

"I did kiss you," he mumbled.

"Eventually."

"I'll say! You nearly had me coming like it was the first time all over again!"

Kagome started to snicker, recalling their first time. She stopped the more she thought about it. "Hang on, our first time you didn't finish that quickly!" The panicked expression she saw in his face had her curiosity growing. "What first time are you talking about?"

"N-nothing…"

"It's not nothing, Inuyasha. I wanna know." The blush was telling, and she was now grinning. They were each other's firsts in just about everything that she knew of. Unless… Her eyes lit up in realization. "Oh my _god_! You _were_ masturbating!"

"Shut up!"

"No, I don't think I will," she said with glee. "See, I _thought_ that's what I heard that day!"

"You heard nothing!"

"I heard you call my name!"

Kagome let out a laugh, kissing him on the cheek. "I love you," she smiled. "You're so much fun to embarrass, even if it's just the two of us."

The merman beneath her mumbled an "I love you too" even as his cheeks continued to burn. She'd caught him, even though he _thought_ he was being quiet all those months ago. "Your fault," he added. "You and those tiny damn shorts, pulling your leg up behind your head like you do – do you know what that does to a guy?"

"I have a pretty good idea," she hummed, wiggling her hips to remind him that he was still seated inside her.

It was his turn to shoot her the dirty look. Then in seconds, he was grinning so widely that it was unsettling. "If I recall correctly, I wasn't the only one getting off that day."

An indignant squeak came from his wife at that.

"Oh yes," Inuyasha kept grinning. "I'm pretty sure I heard you _begging_ for me before you finished –"

"I did _not_!"

"Yes you did," he laughed, proceeding to mimic how she'd tried to keep quiet. It was horrible and exaggerated, and worth every smack with the pillow that Kagome hit him with. Because in those blessed moments where his face wasn't being impaled with the cotton mass, he got to see his wife straddling him, the suns rays coming through the window making her flustered expression all the more endearing.


End file.
